


Tear You Apart

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Compliant, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't even know if I like this but here just take it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> don't even know if I like this but here just take it

You're so full of anger, so chock-full of righteous resentment when you come across her. Forced to hide out in the vents of the meteor, made to skulk like some goddamn squeakbeast to avoid glowsister's wrath and her motherfuckin chainsaw. You are made of anger, so motherfuckin spiteful when you come to find your lawsister.

She is sharp, physically and mentally. Always fuckin has been since you got a knowing on of her. Nothing about Terezi Pyrope is soft. She is all angles, all points and hard edges. Her laugh is like nails on chalkboard, voice sharp and high and obnoxious. She is so sure of herself, so fucking sure. You can't help the grimace what settles on your face as you look on at her, playing her stupid fake imaginery courtblock game with her little dragon plushies.

She stills when she smells you, you see her head move just barely toward the grate you sit in. She doesn't let up on her game, still going on about beetle bribery or some other stupid-ass bullshit for a while while you watch. As she hangs the dragon by the neck on one of her nooses she stands, back straight, not an ounce of fear.

"I know you're there, Sour Grape! No use hiding like a wriggler!" she calls cheerily, all deprecating sing-song. Makes you bristle, frown pulling lower as you kick the grate off in annoyance, not caring as it clatters loudly to the ground below while you drop down into the room on big, silent feet. She turns to face you, smile full of sharp white teeth, and you smile back, a mockery of your doped-up grin what you wore for sweeps planetside.

"Well shit, sister, can't a motherfucker just be gettin his visit on with his motherfuckin favorite blind-ass lawsis?"

And that's how it starts. You don't mean to go back to her, but you keep finding her when you go through the meteor, and eventually you actively seek her out. She's the only one what can stand to be near you, and you her. And as time goes on, you find how satisfying, how motherfuckin fun it is to push at her buttons, to annoy, to anger. When the loneliness of being cast aside by all your friends gets at you, when the anger of how they all treat you, or how they've always treated you gets to be too much, you go to her.

You use words, teeth, and claw to get at her, to hurt her. You anger til she snaps forward to fight and you do so with a smile. You swing club and fist alike and she cuts with cane, ties and chokes with rope.

You hold her close sometimes in the midst of fighting, almost sweet, almost soft. You study her angles, the sharpness of her. You think about how thin her skin is, how little pressure it would take to break the skin and thin layer of fat with your claws, to reach in and pry open her chest cavity, to pull her soft squishy bits out one by one. You hold her chin, thumbnail drawing a line along the jawbone, and think about how motherfuckin simple it would be to pierce the skin, to make more holes and draw out that minty-ass chlorine swill of hers.

You paint her toenails with your blood after a strife and wonder at how some parts of her could be so small, wonder at how small she really is with how big her talk can be. You hold her pinky toe captive between two long, skeletal fingers and think how easy it would be to rip it off as you blow on the freshly painted nail.

 You wonder if you really hate her, or if you just hate everyone and take it out on her. You don't care either way.

As time goes on you see the shift in your little legislacerator. You see her draw in on herself, see how she avoids everyone. You see the emptiness in those once bright red sockets of hers. You know you're the one causin it, but you don't know if you care.

You see how worried, how motherfuckin concerned Karkat and that jank-ass cape wearing human are. You can't help but feel resentment, anger. Figures they'd care about her. Figures not a one would give a shit about you.

You tell yourself you don't care, and you know it's a lie. You head back to the vents, to the dark and cool and loneliness.

You tell yourself you don't care.

You don't believe it for a second.


End file.
